Take That!
by Chibi Lenne
Summary: This is...well an insane fic based of real events. The reason for the rating is because, well the absurdity of the events, even though real, is somewhat...well weird. Just Yugi and the gag thrown into a situation from my school days.


_Author's Note: This story, is kind of strange...to say the least. Actually, what makes it worse...is that it really happened! Since I can't use the real names of the people or teacher who took part in this little incident, I've decided this should become a Yu-Gi-Oh, fanfic, (because most of my friends have a lot of the same personalities). Though I'm sure that anyone who knows me (Blaire and Katie this means you), I'm sure you'll instantly figure out what teacher did this. LOL. Anyway, hope you all enjoy, keep in mind this all really happened_.  
  
**Take That!  
**  
Anzu Mazaki yawned out of boredom as she sat in the portable just outside of the high school, her bag resting on her desk acting as her pillow, and her hands swinging back and forth. She'd hurried to class with her friends, Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda so that they could get their own seats in their fourth period philosophy class. It was so crammed full, even after five students had dropped it. What she didn't understand was why? The teacher was insane!  
  
She chuckled though, the teacher in question, Mr. Takachi, had also been her grade nine religion teacher. She'd had him for the first class of her high school life, and he'd scared the crap out of her. True, she'd gone from a regular elementary school to a catholic high school so she could stay with her best friend, Yugi, but they hadn't done a thing. Well, not unless you called stealing a student's plastic Furby toy from McDonald's and smashing it around with a cut off two by four that he'd taken out of his desk drawer. Actually, there was a big hole in the wall now that was covered by a map of Europe; it never got moved...ever.  
  
She'd also had him for her grade ten world history class...that had been scary to say the least. But she had passed it well enough, and she never had to repeat it again, and for that she was grateful. Though now, she found herself sitting in one of his classes once again, but at least this time, she had friends with her to share the insane nature and stories which philosophy debates seemed to spurn. There was so little homework too; a one day debate on whether Socrates was insane or brilliant could last for two weeks before he'd stop it.  
  
A yawn slid passed her lips and her brown hair fell in front of her eyes, she wanted to go to bed. She glanced up where the clock should have been and frowned, of course, Mr. Takachi had taken it down at the beginning of the year because he thought it would only distract his students. It didn't really matter; everyone kept looking to that spot out of force of habit. She heard the second bell for class ring, students started to file in, scrambling to make sure they got their own desk and wouldn't have to sit on the black filing cabinet at the back corner. Mr. Takachi was late...but then again, that was nothing unusual.  
  
"Have you picked a topic for your ISU yet Anzu?" the voice of young Yugi asked brining her to sit up and she shook her head. The ISU was about thirty percent of their final term mark, they were supposed to hand their topics into Mr. Takachi last week, but more than half of the students were procrastinating. "Come off it Yugi...he's not gonna check, not unless someone reminds him" Jounouchi said glaring across the room as one Seto Kaiba walked in and found his seat. Kaiba had caught his gaze and grinned quite cruel. "What's the matter mutt? Not sure what to write? Why don't you make a philosophy on why you're the ugliest dog in the school?" Kaiba teased ignoring the yells of Jounouchi; he turned back to his book studying, for no real reason, something on an American called Martin Luther King Jr. They had an essay to write comparing the man to that of Socrates, and he, as smart as he was, couldn't see a connection.  
  
"Calm down Jou!" Honda growled holding Jou back by the arms and forcing him into his seat. Yugi was about to say something when Mr. Takachi walked into the class, put his books down and sat on the rather comfortable chair and spun around a few times looking like he'd rather be somewhere else. It was a moment before Mr. Takachi spoke to the class. "I don't know...just read chapter twelve again, do the questions that are due for next Monday. I'm extending the date for your ISU topics until Tuesday, and instead of doing five essays for your ISU, you'll do an intro essay of two pages double spaced, no more, and three two page essays each from a different source" then he went silent again, content to spin around in his chair at his desk.  
  
Jou and Honda, as well as most of the students in the class shrugged their shoulders, and set about doing...something, most likely not their philosophy homework. Jou and Honda set up, busy playing Battleship, while Anzu talked to Yugi about plans for the weekend, which entitled crashing at Yugi's place and playing Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004 until three am in the morning and eating junk food until they were sick, a very typical weekend for the group of friends.  
  
Mr. Takachi was leaning on his desk bored out of his mind, playing with a few paperclips and a rubber band. A sadistic grin came to his lips and he sat back, working on straightening out the paper clip so it stuck up sharp and rather dangerous looking. He placed it into the rubber band then shot it upwards until it stuck into the portable ceiling of soft tiles. That had got the class' attention for sure, what the heck was he doing?! He did it again, two more times with different paperclips then looked around at his class "what?" he inquired.  
  
Anzu was blinking rapidly, not sure what had driven him to do such a thing, quite unprofessional, but then, that wasn't the worst of it. He was rummaging through his drawer and he pulled from it, a steak knife that he used for his lunch and looked at it, then the back wall, then back to the knife. Eyes widened and even Kaiba quickly moved to the side, all of the students lining the walls. The grin widened and he threw the steak knife, imbedding it into a map of Canada. He laughed and everyone looked from one to the other as Mr. Takachi once again started to rummage through his desk drawer, coming up with a hockey puck in his hand.  
  
"Someone find something we can use as a target" he instructed and Honda nodded, knowing exactly what they could use. He and Jou moved to the front of the class and brought forward a framed picture of one of Canada's prime ministers, (the portable also being used for a world history class room earlier in the day) and proceeded to stand it up on his desk, on a binder, over a garbage bin. He tossed the puck forward and it missed to the right. By now the students weren't really caring about this insane turn of events, except for poor Yugi who was clinging to Anzu's arm.  
  
"Takachi...you suck!" someone called. Otogi stepped forward catching the puck as Takachi tossed it towards him and grinned, this was getting way out of hand by now. "You try then," Takachi said stepping back. Otogi grinned, almost like Takachi had when this insane class had started and he whipped the puck forward. He missed to the left, and managed to knock a stapler off of Takachi's desk. Takachi grabbed the stapler, and through it back to the back of the room where it pretty much shattered as it hit the tiled floor. Anzu patted Yugi's head, the poor boy seemed to be in shock, but most of the class, now including Honda and Jou were cheering Mr. Takachi on as he once again took the puck and chucked it forward.  
  
This time, the puck curved and -SMACK- hit the picture dead on. The glass shattered sliding off the binder into the awaiting trash can, there was a moment's hesitation and then the picture and frame slid in as well. There was a holler of cheers from the class and Yugi clung to Anzu tighter whimpering "is it over yet?" he asked and Anzu sighed. When Takachi got into moods like this, it was best to let him go. "Ah...what's this? Does it work?" Takachi asked his hand resting on the hard drive of a computer that had been sitting on his desk. Kaiba looked up at him and shook his head slowly, he seemed to be in almost as much shock as Yugi; he'd never seen a teacher act so...insane before. "Good," came Takachi's reply as he set the hard drive on the floor of the portable, "now move the desks out of the way, what can we use?" he questioned, really more to himself then his class.  
  
"I know! I have a bat, and I just live across the field!" Honda called raising his hand quickly. Takachi eyed him suspiciously then that somewhat malicious grin spread across his features. "Go, run, and hurry!" he said and as Honda ran out the door, the class watched him sprint across the field to jump the fence, to what they would assume was his house. Jou stepped forward and kicked the computer then got an idea looked to Takachi who just nodded "go for it" he said.  
  
Jou wasted no time; he pulled Kaiba's desk from the stack in the corner and started to beat the crap out of the poor computer. The students flinched each time the desk came down on the surface of the hard drive, only denting the outer casing, but they could hear the chips and hard wear inside shattering, but they cheered him on. This was turning out to be an 'interesting' class. Three more good whacks with the desk and then Jou stopped looking at the desk, his face pale and his eyes wide. The class, for the most part, was laughing when they'd seen what he'd done. He'd used so much force he'd bent the legs of the desk so that it didn't sit flat, and to make matters worse, he'd smashed the top portion so that it had caved inwards and broke. "Oops..." was his response and Takachi shrugged. "We'll hide it under the portable" he said as if it was no big deal.  
  
Anzu was consoling Yugi making sure he didn't get hurt as people started jumping on the hard drive to see who could do the most damage. Honda burst through the door and shut it breathing hard to catch his breath and presented not only a bat, (which was red and on the side had 'Sluggerette' written on it), but also a six iron from his golf bag. Takachi grinned taking the bat and he only got one really good hit out of it before it shattered, the end of it in one hand, the other had narrowly missed hitting poor Yugi who was trembling.  
  
Honda took the golf club and with the same wicked grin proceeded to smash it into the hard drive. Now apparently with that much force, a golf club can cut, because it came down so hard it cut through the metal of the hard drive's frame. There was a cheer as Honda continued this until it got stuck, and when he tried to twist it free the head of the club ripped off, lodged in the shattered, twisted, and all but destroyed remains of the hard drive. He shrugged his shoulders using the twisted end to spear through the metal once again, a few chips and piece of hard wear flying across the tile floor with the effort of the class needlessly destroying the poor piece of computer equipment. Finally Takachi put his hand on Honda's shoulder, they had ten minutes to clean up, hide the remains of not only the computer, but two desks that had been destroyed in the process.  
  
It was Anzu who finally calmed the frightened Yugi down as they walked towards the school, heading to their lockers. Kaiba had been pale and so shocked at the destruction of technology he walked into the door without opening it. Honda and Jou on the other hand were in a great mood. "We should do that again!" Jou yelled giving Honda a high five.  
  
The next day in class Mr. Takachi walked in, late again, nothing was said about what had happened yesterday, they couldn't, they would have got Mr. Takachi fired, and they all would have been suspended...or expelled. Mr. Takachi cleared his throat. "I will not be teaching today's class. I have to take my daughter to a doctor's appointment, so...for homework, I want to see on Monday, a one page essay on why what happened yesterday did..." then he walked out saying no more. The students looked at each other. Kaiba had been so distressed he hadn't come in. Anzu was patting Yugi on the back; she knew exactly what she was going to write about. Jou and Honda on the other hand pouted, they had each brought in a toaster to 'volunteer' it to the great cause of needless destruction.  
  
**THE END!**  
  
_Author's Note: Once again, I must apologize for this, I know it may seem stupid, but I swear it really happened, and now you can see why I can't use names -; you can also see why I needed to get this out and share the uh...beauty of philosophy class. It always makes me laugh when I think about it. More or less, it was just an insane day, we were all in a bad mood and needed to vent, sadly for the bat, the golf club, and the computer, they were what we took our anger out on. Oh and for your information an ISU is an Independent Study Unit, it takes most of the year to do and if you don't do it...you fail, regardless of your mark to date._


End file.
